A small raven will carry the pebble into the sky
by Twins sins
Summary: The three friends are back Liz, mere, and Jill have returned and now are needed in Skyclan...but two warriors are joining them. Will the three become stronger than ever or will the pressure get to the them?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm here to give you the newest installment of my stories**

**Prologue**

A yellowish cat stood infront of moonpool with a golden one standing across, beside the gold one was a smallish grey tabby with sightless blue eyes. Next to the yellowish cat stood two others, one with strawberry red fur and another with raven black fur. "So you called us?" Said a cat as he entered, his fur was ginger and white. "Yes time for the truth..the one Jayfeather wants from us" Said the yellowish one as she eyed Jayfeather who was the grey tabby. Jayfeather puffed his chest out "Of course But I then came to the conclusion of you being crazy rougues" He said shrugging "So it's settled, Smallshine" Smallshine shook her head "no we're something greater, Ravencall and Pebblefall will explain" Ravencall stepped up her raven black fur on end "Well as you all know we just appeared on your territory sleeping...Well we lied to you when we said we were cats from Skyclan" She said glancing at pebblefur, begging her to continue. "Ok so" Pebblefur said stepping towards the pool, then gently touching it with a claw "Look" A blonde haired girl appeared with green and red streaks in her hair "that's Smallshine" The gold tom stood up his fur fluffed up "lies! Smallshine isn't a twoleg" "I am" Smallshine simply said "But I was transformed into a cat for reason still a little unknown" Lionblaze shook his head "why did you tell us?" He asked staring at Smallshine now "I wanted you to be there for me when I return home..." Lionblaze stood up "No thank you and good bye Smallshine...I'll be in camp" He turned stomping away, Smallshine's heart shattered for a moment but then it filled with hope when Jayfeather said "I'll go with you" Pebblefur looking pleadingly at her mate, Pebblefur, who was the ginger and white tom. "I'll go with you Pebblefur" Right when he uttered the last word three cats appeared. "Hello...have you gathered the cats we asked you to gather" Smallshine nodded slightly "What will our clan do without us?" She asked sitting down "Time will freeze here" Jayfeather looked impatient "Let's hurry up..." a cat with a crooked jaw spoke "ok drink the water" Smallshine took a deep breath and licked up the cold water before falling down.

**Love y'all!**


	2. A clan and plan

**Hmm anyone notice it says 'romance' and then Jayfeather and pouncetail...now why is Jayfeather in this? :P And thanks ****starbomb**** for reviewing...I never noticed I didn't indent(Space basically right?Idk...) See I'm using wordpad since Microsoft word didn't come with my new laptop...so it doesn't show me how to fix things. Also if you meant typing like this**

**"What?" Said Liz staring at Jill with wide eyes.**

**"You always treated me horrible!" Jill said clenching her fist**

**I won't do that for one reason: This is meant to be like a story, from a book I hope you understand! Oh and Jay can see in human form! Lastly...Liz's cat description has changed due to well...it's not a pretty cat and she's meant to be beautiful XD New description**

**Smallshine~White she-cat with grey fur here and there http . (put it together then look**

Liz woke up with pressure on her legs "Ow!" She screamed punching someone "Ow my eye, Smallstar!" Liz looked at Jayfeather who was human "You're human!" She said hugging him "Uhm...yea" He said getting up and looking around "So why are we here?" He asked. "I dont know...it seems familiar...wait a minute crap!" Jill jumped up, her black hair moving behind her. "What?" Jayfeather asked "Liz, does this look familiar?" Liz looked around "This looks like...what are we doing in Skyclan territory?" Jayfeather's eyes burned into Liz's skin. "Skyclan?" Liz nodded staring at him "wait...this is after Skyclan's destiny and I'm pretty sure it's after Skyclan and the stranger series" Mere looked up at them "So wait...We're in a part where the book doesn't even continue?" Jay's eyes narrowed "what? book?" Liz looked at Jay then lied "We were writing a book about you guys...see we watched you from a distance" Jill looked at Liz then glance at Pounce who finally got up. "GINGER'S MUST DIE!" Liz said seeing he was a ginger in human form. Mere jumped in front of her bf, protecting him. "Hey guys...we should find the camp" Liz said acting as if nothing happened "Uh liz what would we do if we found the camp?" Liz shrugged and walked away.

It took a couple minutes to find the hole in the ground. "Ok So we just head down barging into their camp?" Mere asked looking at Liz. Both Liz and Jay answered at the same time "No because it'll make them run off" Mere nodded slightly "So how do we end up going in there?" A voice spoke to them "who's there? Show yourself!" They looked around only to see a bush shake and a cat appear. "TWOLEGS!" It screeched and tried to make it's way down the trail leading to camp. Liz quickly tackled it _snarling. _"Wait...Liz you changed cat!" Mere said her eyes wide. Liz didn't seem to care about the sudden cat changiness "Try to change cat somehow...they can't see us as humans!" She said to them as she struggled to keep the tom beneath her still. Liz then turned her head to her the tom "What's your name?" She hissed "Shrewtooth!" Liz immediatly remembered the tom from Skyclan's destiny, when she looked behind her she saw the other's in cat form. She jumped off him "We've come to see Leafstar" She said now calm. Mere walked up to her so did Jill. "What's your name and where are you from" Jill spoke this time "I'm Ravenstar of Shadowclan, this is Smallstar of Thunderclan" her tail indicated to the she-cat. "this is Pebblestar of Riverclan, then the other two are Pouncetail of Riverclan then Jayfeather, thunderclan's medicine cat" Shrewtooth's eyes widened "Twolegs changing cat and leading a clan? Now this Leafstar has to hear!" he turned to tell her but Smallstar bit his tail hard. "No you aren't we're just normal cats got it?" he nodded fear returning to his eyes. "Now, can we see Leafstar?" He spoke, his voice shaking "yes, Smallstar" He then headed down into the camp. Smallstar suddenly felt uncomfertable around the other cats in the clearing, but she managed to puff her chest out and walk infront of the group. She felt the cat's eyes slice through her fur like claws, which of course didn't help her uncomfertableness. Finally they reached a cave a little up. "This is her den...She should be inside" With that Shrewtooth slid past, Smallstar was about to enter when she heard some cats talking. "The twolegs are approaching our territory! It seems they already sent the other clans out...Who knows what fate they met, but Skyclan can survive it if we leave again" Said a voice resembling Sharpclaw's. "It's not wise...we should leave when we know they're coming after us!" said a cat who seemed to have a femine voice. "I agree with Leafstar" Said another male cats voice. "You only agree because you love her, Billystorm" Snapped Sharpclaw. "That's not true I-" Billystorm was cut off by Smallstar entering "Um hello we need to speak with Leafstar, alone." The two toms shared looks before leaving. Leafstar stared at Smallstar "We're not helping rouges I'm sorry" She said sitting up. "We're not rouges and we're not in search of help" Leafstar eyed the group of cats "So you're loners? Or are you kittypets?" Ravenstar shouldered her way to Smallstar. "Neither, Leafstar, We're from the clans" Leafstar's eyes lit up in surprise now "Clans? No their territory was destroyed!" Now Pebblestar made her way up "No they weren't, we went on a long journey to a lake" Leafstar looked at Pebblestar "Oh, who are you may I ask?" Pebblestar spoke "I'm Pebblestar from Riverclan" Ravenstar took a deep breath "I'm Ravenstar of Shadowclan" Smallstar opened her mouth but Jayfeather mewed "I'm Jayfeather the medicine cat of Thunderclan" Smallstar tried again but Pouncetail said "I'm Pouncetail of Riverclan" Now Smallstar could speak "I'm Smallstar of Thunderclan" She said sitting down "Wait...Did Firestar?" Leafstar couldn't finish "Yes he did join Starclan" Smallstair said sadly. "Oh...Why did you come here?" She asked standing up. Smallstar answered her "We heard about your troubles with the twolegs so we decided to help" Leafstar gasped "Oh we're handling it fine...they haven't reached our territory. I'll have a patrol send you on your way" She said simply as she shoved them out. Smallstar exchanged a glance with Jayfeather.

The five cats sat just outside Skyclan territory, there they saw the big monsters. "Are you sure they won't attack us?" Asked Jayfeather as he looked at them. Pebblestar nodded sighing "They won't...Now Smallstar do you know what we should do?" Smallstar thought quickly nodding "yes! We can split up into groups of three..of course one alone sadly" ravenstar spoke "I'll go alone..." Smallstar nodded gratefully at her friend "We'll need one to go back to the clans and tell them a new clan is joining them and tell them all they need to know, then another will need to try and stall the twolegs for as long as possible. While the last group goes and convinces Skyclan to leave...Because it seems less itimidating with two cats or one cat." they all nodded smiling. Ravenstar jumped up "I'll head to the clans...It'll be quicker with one cat" Pebblestar stood "But more dangerous too" Ravenstar looked at Smallstar with big pleading eyes "It's fine,Pebblestar, She's got 8 lives and enough courage to defeat all of lionclan. Anyways she can change human..." Smallstar reasoned. Pebblestar sat back "Fine but then me and Pouncetail will distract the men"Smallstar looked at her friend "Very well..May god and starclan light your path" She said sadness seaping into her voice. "May they light yours as well" Her friends said at the same time their voices cracking with sadness. Smallstar watched as they all went their seperate ways, she glanced at jayfeather "Go through my mind" She comanded. "What? Why?" He sounded confused. "You can see what's in front of you" He nodded slightly and she felt him going through her mind, smiling she left picturing the path infront of Jayfeather.


	3. A journey started

**HEY! How did you like the first two chapters? A little long in the second one(Long for me anyways) So I hoped you enjoy and don't think i forgot about BlackstarxRavencall...Yea just don't think that because he'll be mentioned in later chapters. and thanks Starbomb for reviewing*Stares at screen*REVIEW PEOPLE**

Ravencall slipped past the farm fence, she didn't want to get caught. She could see the mountains in the distance, they were further away than she thought. She remained cat because it was a quick way of getting help, for many cats traveled to far away places. She looked hoping to spy a cat who could help her...but none were seen, sighing she continued her journey.

Mere(pebblestar) glanced at Pounce(Pouncetail) wondering if he knew how dangerous this was, by the look on his face he did. Mere then took the keys from a vechile and ran to the next, bending over it she reached for the key but heard a squeak behind her. She turned to see Pounce in a chokehold by a construction guy, cursing under her breath Mere tried to think of a plan, but none came to her.

Smallstar headed down the Skyclan path into their camp, she wouldn't leave without a fight now. Jayfeather seemed to be doing well she could tell. She paused when she saw an apprentice run up to her

"My mom told you to leave" He said confidently.

"And I told myself to come back" Smallstar mewed sternly.

Firepaw ran off to his siblings seeming a bit scared. "I told you to leave" Snarled a voice from behind, Smallstar turned to see Leafstar making her way down from a patrol.

"I came in a smaller group...We're only trying to help"

Sharpclaw peered from behind Leafstar then bounded down towards them

"With what?" he asked his fur on end, suddenly Smallstar felt as if this plan would fail.

Ravenstar ran off quickly changing human cursing slightly, a dog had seen her and was chasing her but luckily it was towards the mountains. A whistle was heard and the dog stopped aburptly before turning around and running at its owner seeming to smile. Ravenstar panted but her hands on her knees as she bent down. She took a deep breath

"Oh god, if that dog had caught me in cat form...I would be doomed even if I changed human" She looked back then glanced at the mountains, there she would meet the tribe and hopefully they would be nice towards her.

Mere dodged the man's swinging fist quickly

"Get out of here!" he shouted

Mere grabbed Pounce's elbow and dashed off changing cat quickly and running towards a forest.

Smallstar met Leafstar's eyes defiently.

"We only want to help" She said again

"It's not worth it Skyclan wants know help"

"Pride killed the cat" Smallstar said changing it slightly.

"humilation brought it back" Jayfeather put in.

Leafstar glared at us

"Fine...Fine!" She snarled, Quickly turning and stalking to her den. She was followed by her mate and kits who were apprentices. Smallstar smiled to herself and sat down licking her paw, now all she needed to do was prepare Skyclan then wait for Ravenstar to return.

Ravenstar's pelt pricked when she reached the mountains. She was terrified to meet the tribes...She had heard from Smallstar that they are a bit hostile. She slowly made her descent up it but then she paused her fur ruffled.

Mere panted slightly glancing at Pounce then straightened up, she needed to distract them not get into fights!

Smallstar smiled poitely at Sharpclaw who was showing her and Jayfeather the territory. Jayfeather, of course couldn't see it to well...

**Sorry it's kinda short :( See I have a problem with falling asleep during the day then being up all night so yea :l It'll be way longer next time**


	4. Escaping and falling

**Backz! LONGER THIS TIME I PROMISE ON MY...DOG'S HEART. and omg Firepaw is a girl o.o Gah I never read Skyclan and the stranger series, And My cat might appear in here as A daylight warrior if he does he is a fluffy brown tabby with mossy green eyes named Tigerbug(XD) His kittypet name is Actaully Tiggerbugz**

Ravenstar coughed slightly as she made her way to the tribes, her fur was fluffed but but it wasn't long enough to block out the harsh winds. Ravenstar struggled to make it towards the tribe's camp. She soon stopped, shaking all over and coughing she fell down from exhausition, the poor she-cat hadn't eaten since she entered the mountains.

Mere looked at the sun which was high in the sky, slipping past the construction men would be hard.

"Tie me to the tree over there" She said to Pouncetail who nodded and pulled the rope out of the bag they had 'borrowed', he then tied her up to a tree.

"Hippie" Pounce said getting used to human terms as he laughed.

Smallstar crouched down then leapt up running full speed at Firepaw, she jumped over him and ran a sheathed paw over his back then landed lightly infront of him.

"Woah!" She said in awe, the others soon looked at her. Smallstar smiled and looked at Jayfeather who was smiling for once in his life. Smallstar then watched the group dispand into partners.

"You are excused" Leafstar said simply

Smallstar looked at Jayfeather who turned to leave, Smallstar walked over to him.

"I never see what cats look like unless I walk in their dreams" Jayfeather sighed, Smallstar put her tail on him "If you could you'd puke" She joked, Jayfeather chuckled. Smallstar stopped her ears pricked. She crouched down seeing a mouse, she then chased after it smiling. Before she knew it the ground below her vanished

"GAWH!" She screeched as she quickly grabbed the edges digging her claws in trying to pull herself up.

Ravenstar woke up in a cave, an apprentice eyeing her, he had black and white fur then amber eyes. Ravenstar coughed again and looked at the other cats.

"She's awake stoneteller!" Shouted the apprentice.

"she is, Black sky in morning?" He nodded and Stoneteller walked over to her. "Heal well...Can't travel till better" Ravenstar shook her head

"I need to go now...a clan needs me!" Stoneteller exchanged glances with a cat

"Again? the clans have already moved once..." He said licking a paw

"No, this is a new clan...and I need to try and make territory for them" Stoneteller shrugged

"You can't leave yet...You wouldn't last a day out in the cold"

Mere smiled at the man who was going to construct

"You should move kid" He said. Pounce jumped on his back changing cat the last moment and clawed him furiously before running off. "Good...Pouncetail" She said as he rubbed against her legs like he was her cat.

"You and that cat are messed up" He then turned and left.

Smallstar scrambled, trying her best to get up

"Jayfeather I need help!" Jayfeather walked over and grabbed her scruff, pulling her up

"You ok?" he asked blinking slightlessly forward.

"Fine.." Smallstar said sighing. Jayfeather flicked his tail before turning and walking, of course this time he hit a tree

"Ow I didn't sense it..." Smallstar smiled and walked past him touching his shoulder lightly

"You can take care of yourself right? of course you're the great Jayfeather" She didn't have to look to know Jayfeather was cursing

"Want me to tell your mom you cussed?" Smallstar turned to him

"She's not my mom and she wouldn't care" Jayfeather said catching up to her, they both headed back to Skyclan camp.

Ravenstar sighed watching the sunset...she needed to go to the clans now! She saw Black sky in the morning walk over.

"You seem like you need help...I know exactly how to get you out" he said yawning slightly. Ravenstar looked at him hope shining in her eyes, she could get out of here! Black sky in the morning looked towards the exit, there laid Cave gaurds.

Mere hummed slightly as she entered a store, today she would buy a couple of chains, Pounce was next to her and did the 'Justin bieber' hair flip, which made Mere punch him in the shoulder.

Smallstar looked at Cherrytail and Sharpclaw, the two cats had their heads close together as they talked. Her fur fluffed up as Leafstar made her way down into the camp. Smallstar had to convince her to move her clan, yet the leader was stuck in her ways. Smallstar glanced to Jayfeather who was helping the medicine cats with herbs, of course he would grumble when Frecklewish questioned one method. Smallstar smiled slightly but then realized Leafstar was looking right at her.

"Do you and this medicine cat have a thing?" Leafstar pressed.

"What?No..I love his brother" She said, but deep down she felt like her love for Lionblaze had vanished like mist.

"But you look at him like I look at Billystorm" Leafstar said then some other she-cats nodded. "Impossible" Smallstar said looking away blushing slightly. She was lucky Jayfeather couldn't see her at the moment, but she knew he could go through her thoughts so she locked down on that.

"He's a medicine cat though, they can't have mates" Waspwhisker said which made Smallstar nod her head in agreement. "He's a clanmate nothing more"

Ravenstar coughed slightly standing up, Black sky glanced at her but then sighed

"We're going to make a break for it aren't we?" Ravenstar nodded slightly. She then ran quickly off followed by Black sky.

"She's getting away with a to-be!" growled a cave gaurd as he dashed after Ravenstar. Black sky laughed

"You'll never catch us!" With that the two ran quicker but managed to stay on a safe path.

Mere tied herself back to the tree then looked at Pounce who was hiding in a tree, today they would repeat yesterday(Sorry Mere doesn't have a big part...but she will soon :))

Smallstar had been watching Jayfeather since Leafstar had teased her about liking him, could she possibly like a grumpy medicine cat like Jayfeather? Technically he was willing to join her on this journey and by what she remembered he never questioned her judgement,Which made her happy. Jayfeather padded up to her after moments of explaining a technique

"They don't understand Thunderclan's style" he muttered and Smallstar nodded

"Jayfeather and Smallstar get moving, Leafstar wishes to speak to you" Sharpclaw said in a nasty tone. Smallstar exchanged a worried look with Jayfeather before heading to the leader's den, when she entered Leafstar looked up.

"Smallstar...if we do leave where would we go?" Leafstar asked a bit of worriedness sneaking into her voice.

"I have Ravenstar heading to the clans to make room for yours, then I have Pebblestar warding off the twolegs for as long as possible" Smallstar answered calmly, she had faith in her friends.

"we'll be returning to the clans?" Leafstar asked.

"Yes...you'll need to defend your territory from cats now but fight with words at first not claws"

Leafstar noddded

"I'll wait for Ravenstar to return to make up my mind about leaving"

Smallstar glanced Jayfeather

"very well" Jayfeather and Smallstar left the den.

Ravenstar ran quicker her muscles hurting but she didn't dare to stop untill she saw the moors, she needed to get to the clans soon.

Mere whistled and Pounce jumped down on the man clawing furiously at him.

Smallstar stood up, she recalled the days events and now was walking in Skyclan territory. Suddenly she fell down

"Ow!" Said a tom who rubbed his head with the back of his paw.

"Oh sorry...Jayfeather?" He nodded

"Yes jayfeather" Smallstar rolled her eyes

"Change human..you can see then" He quickly changed human and so did Smallstar.

"So your human name is Liz?" Asked Jayfeather awkwardly as he walked, followed by her. "Yea and your nickname is Jay." He nodded slightly his normally slightless blue eyes shining in the moonlight.

"So...do you think lionblaze will still like you?" Liz shook her head

"Nope, do you think anyone will love you Mr. Grumpy pants?" that made Jay laugh slightly

"You're the first person I let get away with that"

"I'm the only person who called you that!" Liz pointed out, then Jayfeather turned to her and tackled her pinning her down.

"Now you're the first person to believe I'd let them call me a name and get away with it!" He said laughing. Liz rolled her eyes and slowly kicked him off making sure she didn't hurt him, then she pinned him down. "Ha I win!" The two _friends_ play wrestled.


	5. A mistake

**Hello...I've been wondering what people would react to what happens in this chapter tell me please how you reacted so I'll know if I need to change it or not...**

Liz looked at Jay...he was sitting in a tree staring at the sky absentmindly. Liz quickly poked his foot then jumped back causing him to fall down.

"Ha! No super human abilities" She stuck her tongue out but then was punched lightly

"Liz, really?" He said staring at her

"Really!" Liz aimed to punch him but he grabbed her wrist, when she went to punch him again he grabbed the other. Liz struggled a bit but then sighed slumping in defeat

"Can you let me go for now?" He shook his head and Liz thought for a moment. She then pushed them both down and they rolled a bit, Jay ended up on top

"So Liz how was this supposed to end?" Liz shrugged and Jayfeather smiled

"We'll stay like this...unless you admit defeat" Liz shook her head and looked at him, she had a way of getting him off of her. She leaned forward and kissed him. (:O)

Ravenstar's muscles ached..she needed to rest but Skyclan needed her, she quickly told Black sky to go to Windclan and Thunderclan while she headed to Riverclan and Shadowclan.

Mere smiled gratefully at Pounce

"You are the bomb!" She highfived them and then held his hand tightly

"It's nice knowing I having you as a friend" he said, smiling.

Smallstar glanced at Jayfeather, since she kissed him he had ignored her but of course she could tell it wasn't because he hated her..was it? He couldn't hate her..

**REALLY short just to introduce some tension**


	6. Fun, Talking, and regret

**Thanks for all the reviews but...Gah it's stressing me out with all these new suggestions, If you want a story that's written like a normal story you'll need to see my other story 'the packs within' because that's my life...XD not really but it's my main story I focus on because it's meant to be published when I have money...Ok so please no more critism _ You're killing fox with it...anyways my principal writes in block text**

Ravenstar scrambled into her camp only to be greeted by her medicine cat

"Littlecloud...How long was I gone?" Littlecloud laughed lightly

"You were gone for maybe an hour" Ravenstar's ear flicked, she hadn't been gone long to the clans...She jumped up on her tree(Or rock idk) and stood there.

"May all cats old enough to hunt join me" Her clan gathered beneath her, she looked at the sky begging Starclan for a sign. She sighed and looked to her clan.

"Pebblestar and Smallstar have left to bring a new clan to us...this clan is formerly part of the four but it left when each clan refused to give it territory."

"But, if they got no territory it must be Starclan's will for them not to be here!" Piped up a cat, several nodded in agreement.

"They were meant to be here, if we lost our territory and the clans refused to give us some, Starclan would interfere..Our anscetors aren't as great as they sound" She said her fur on end.

"Starclan isn't full of the wisest cats?" Said Tawnypelt wrapping her tail around her kits.

"I'm sorry...but our warrior anscetors know enough to give us prophecies that are right..so we must wait for Skyclan to join...I offer them our top territory that isn't used by any cat"

Several cats nodded in aproval, since this was their leader speaking.

Mere laughed as she ran away from the men Pouncetail in cat form next to her.

(New P.O.V)

Jayfeather sighed deep in thought, was he meant to be like Leafpool? That kiss was for the laughs of course but he felt something...Did he really fall for the leader, his brother's mate? Lionblaze didn't deserve her though...he ignored her in her time of need. Jayfeather then went back to wondering if they were meant to be..She wasn't like the others..she never commented on his blindess never made him feel like he was being treated nicely. He snarled, he couldn't think like that! This she-cat was annoyingly crazy.

Smallstar watched Leafstar hunt in the trees.

"So you think the clans will give us territory to climb trees?"

"yes" Smallstar could tell Leafstar was becoming excited about living within the clans.

"And we'll battle the clans but in our hour of need you'll help"

"Yes there will forever five clans" Leafstar stared at her

"are you sure? The clans probably said that long ago but then-" Smallstar cut her off

"Leafstar, they won't leave you behind"

Ravenstar smirked, she had the clans agreeing.

"Thank you for letting me join Shadowclan...after leaving the tribes I felt intrigued by the clans" Blacksky said. Ravenstar nodded purring slightly, for some strange reason Blacksky was just like Blackstar..maybe? No, Ravenstar had seen him in Starclan

"Those kits..they are beautiful" Blacksky said. Darkkit purred puffing his chest out, Crowkit pushed Darkkit who in turn pushed her back. Stormkit entered staring at them

"Stop that this instant" Ravenstar commanded

Mere looked at Pouncetail nodding as she climbed a tree, she then jumped at the construction man landing on his back she screamed "WEEEEEEEEE ONWARD PONY!"

Jayfeather crouched over some herbs, yet there she was in his mind. He remembered all the times they interacted...each one was amazing to him.

"Jayfeather...your sniffing cobwebs" Frecklewish said gently

"I know what Cobwebs smell like Mouse-brain" Jayfeather snapped at her.

"I never said you didn't, you've just been sniffing them for a while" Jayfeather looked at where he believed she was.

"Whatever"

Smallstar licked her paw as she laid down that night. Soon Jayfeather entered their 'den' sighing. He picked a nest far away from her and Smallstar looked out

"I was just kidding.."

"Still..I'm medicine cat and my brother.."

"I hate Lionblaze at the moment. And when your human your not a medicine cat, your a boy that I think I've fallen for"


	7. Note and a sentence

**Redleaf, No I'm going to continue it's just bleh O_O So much to write, I'm only stopping for a day or two to get to stories really unattended too*Coughs*A trail of broken hearts*End of cough* so probably tomorrow We'll have more**

Smallstar glanced at Jayfeather sighing, he still wouldn't listen!

**Ha! One sentence get me past :P**


	8. 111 words, and story content

**Fox is back! Sorry for taking such a long break T_T I was really dedicated to finishing Scourge's match, now I'm in love with We are the kits of Scourge...Anyways a new chap is back! Ok, So I think I'm breaking a rule, but review PLEASE if you think I should re-do this whole thing, with them changing because if I do My writing will be better, it'd be longer, the ending will change, and everything!**

Ravenstar paced around the front of her rock, she hated the feeling of all the cats eyes on her, she looked around the camp, sighing.

**Short but I'm disappointed in this story right now :l **


End file.
